Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170127163732
"Anna, we're here now. we're sorry for what happened but let's go back home to Arendelle. You're the only sister we've ever had on our own no matter what they say or think about you. You're our only sister, family and friend." Breha said as she and Elsa reached out to Anna but Anna refused to take it as she bitterly spat in disgust. "Why are you here?" "Anna, please listen! None of us ever meant for this to happen at all." Breha said as she was heartbroken to see Anna who was nothing but full of burning rage and hatred with burning passion. "We were trying to keep you safe." Elsa heartbrokenly tried to tell Anna but Anna wasn't having it at all. Anna shouted violently. "Save it! I'll have the both of you know I don't have any sisters anymore. Neither of you are my sisters at all anymore. You know what I see in you, Elsa? You know what I see in you too, Breha? You're both the favorites equally not only because of your magic powers but also because of your personal, emotional sensitivities. Nobody finds you to be obnoxious nor insufferable nor a pain in the neck. Nobody has any hearts to do nor say anything to hurt your feelings. Nobody thinks you'd start any sister arguments nor fights at all. Just look at you two, most all time favorite royals of Arendelle. Just look at you, most all time favorite ice, snow queen of Arendelle and you too, most all time favorite air, wind, gust princess of Arendelle. So many friends, fans, defenders, comforters, favorers, side takers and inviters you've got on your own much more than usual. The ones who always get all the special treatments you've both deserve so far. The ones who are always much easier to sympathize with. Especially the one whose side everybody else always take over mine against me every time I have fights with you in front of Breha, Elsa. The ones who are always seen as the victims of this relationship of ours. The ones who get all the chances for happinesses from everybody who always say you two deserve much better than ever. The ones who got invited to any other parties and festivals ever since nobody thinks you started that argument at your coronation day when you were the one who's against my wish to marry Hans because we've just met that day and Breha, you were the one who said it was a no-go for you too after I also begged you to bless the marriage. The ones who got all the comforts while I suffered alone worse than usual. The ones who got all the defenses. They simply ignored me, belittled me and rejected me especially all because of you, Elsa and you, Breha that same goes for you too. It's especially always all about the both of you equally, isn't it? I'm sick of it. I'm sick of it all. I'm sick of being in your shadows. Some sister friends you two are. I'm through with with the both of you. I don't love you two anymore." Then Anna used her glaring, narrowing eyes in order to shoot lasers to use them against Elsa and Breha by shoving them, throwing them against the wall with all of her strength before they fell to the floor and looked up at Anna with utter shock. Tears streamed down to their faces. "Anna, you don't love us anymore?!" Elsa sobbed. "I thought you loved us." Breha sobbed too.